The General Clinical Research Center at the Los Angeles County Harbor-UCLA Medical Center is now in its twenty third year of operation. This proposal requests continued support for grant years 23 through 28 for six inpatient beds and an outpatient facility on the main unit and for a Perinatal Research Center for research on mothers and infants at Harbor-UCLA Medical Center, and new support for a Satellite Perinatal Research Center at Martin Luther King Medical Center. The current proposal includes 56 projects which will utilize the main unit and 25 projects which will utilize the perinatal facility. The following departments and divisions are represented in these projects: Department of Medicine - Divisions of Oncology, Gastroenterology, Cardiology, Nephrology and Hypertension, Respiratory Medicine, Neurology, Rheumatology and Immunology, Infectious Disease, Endocrinology, Metabolism and Nutrition. Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology - Divisions of Perinatal Medicine and Obstetrics. Department of Surgery - Division of Ophthalmology. Department of Psychiatry - Divisions of Neuroendocrinology and Neuropharmacology. Department of Pediatrics - Divisions of Endocrinology, Neonatalogy, Critical Care and Respiratory Medicine, Allergy and Immunology, Infectious Disease, Genetics and Gastroenterology. Department of Radiology - Division of Neuroradiology. Since the last review, the addition of the Population Research Center (POP Center), the Clinical Nutritional Research Unit (CNRU), the Center for Inflammatory Bowel Disease, the Research Center on Psychobiology of Ethnicity (all funded by the NIH) and the Pituitary Center Computer Network has greatly enriched the clinical research environment at Harbor-UCLA. Research activities generated from these centers have put further demands on the services of the GCRC. In order to meet the complex needs of our GCRC and PCRC investigators, the program for the Center in the coming years includes developing GCMS support for nutritional and metabolic research and expanding our computing capability. The Harbor-UCLA GCRC continues to receive considerable institution wide support. In return, it provides a supportive clinical research environment for our productive investigators. In the next funding cycle, the plans for program development will enable us to support the urgent needs of AIDS researchers, to expand our role in training minority clinical research scientists, and to serve as a regional clinical research resource providing other local institutions and GCRCS (Martin Luther King-Drew Medical Center, CHS-UCLA, USC, UCSF, and Stanford) with our unique research services.